Mudança de pétalas
by Maresia
Summary: Os erros que cometemos no passado dividem a nossa vida em duas, num misto de luz e trevas. Porém, se aprendermos com esses erros, no presente eles transformam-se em janelas de esperança para um futuro digno e honrado. POV Afrodite


As sombras do passado dançam nos meus olhos cristalinos como pétalas de uma rosa negra. A brilhante e divina luz do destino finalmente invade o meu espírito. Por fim, as minhas mãos indignas são tomadas pela humildade que há muito lhes era desconhecida.

A jornada do cavaleiro de Peixes, bem, a minha jornada está manchada por traição, trevas, sangue inocente, desrespeito pelos mais fracos e falsidade. Eu até podia arranjar um culpado para toda esta situação desprezível, contudo, o único culpado sou eu. Não vou, como sempre fiz, refugiar-me na sombra e na autoridade de alguém, enfrentarei os meus pesados erros de cabeça erguida, como já devia ter feito. No entanto, eu adorava o conforto e a segurança que a minha posição no santuário me garantia. Nunca esperei que a coragem e a vontade para mudar barrassem o meu caminho.

Eu, Afrodite de Peixes nasci abençoado com uma beleza única que me diferenciava de todos aqueles que me rodeavam, das oitenta e oito constelações que guiam os humanos eu era, sou e serei a mais bela e reluzente. O orgulho e a vaidade floriram nas minhas veias e no meu coração como um veneno manipulador.

Quem diria que o poderoso e congelante frio deste lugar trancaria as minhas impurezas numa elegante prisão branca. Quando compreendi que a vida inocente, pura e luminosa daquela menina voaria nas asas da morte eu deixei de pensar em mim e sem hesitar salvei-a. Não nego que fiquei surpreendido com a minha atitude, logo eu que nunca fora bafejado pelo altruísmo, logo eu que nunca coloquei nenhum interesse acima dos meus próprios interesses, logo eu que nunca protegi ninguém se não a minha imaculada beleza, logo eu que nunca concretizara uma acção digna. Não entendia o que se passava comigo, todavia algo nas profundezas no meu ser magnificamente perfeito sabia que o que fizera estava certo. Quando me apercebi que aquela menina estava em segurança, o meu coração adquiriu uma estranha leveza como se voasse ao sabor do vento.

De súbito o espelho do meu espírito reflete o meu passado incrivelmente escuro. Vejo com nitidez a batalha que decorrera nas doze casas, a maldade dançava alegremente nos meus lindos olhos, a vitória apenas sorria a quem possuísse uma beleza superior à dos próprios deuses, eu seria dono e senhor da vida do meu adversário. Eu tive a ousadia de atentar contra a vida da deusa que falsamente jurei proteger. Contudo, nem a minha inimaginável beleza me salvou das reles garras da morte, seres tão belos não deveriam tombar às mãos de um reles cavaleiro de bronze. Não, não foi a morte que me veio buscar eu é que inconscientemente me entreguei a ela quando decidi desprezar os que considerava mais fracos e inferiores a mim.

A viagem pelo meu passado é turbulenta, escura e vergonhosa. O imperador do inferno ofereceu-me uma ressurreição aparente que eu aceitei de bom grado. Nunca pensei que pudesse afundar-me ainda mais, de um dos homens mais poderosos e belos do mundo passei a ser um imundo e horroroso espectro de Hades com a missão de assassinar Atena. Todavia os planos foram alterados e a vida da nossa Deusa era a coisa mais importante do universo. Agora, tenho a coragem necessária para admitir que eu nunca quis saber da vida de Atena, mais uma vez eu estava em primeiro lugar, só não queria sofrer internamente encarcerado nas profundezas do inferno. Porém, a minha cobardia voltara a ser a minha perdição, o submundo ainda esperava pacientemente por mim.

Neste momento, em que o meu elegante corpo é coberto pelas raízes da desonra compreendo que o destino sempre se encarrega de dar uma nova oportunidade, irei protegê-la com todas as minhas forças, ela não me irá escapar como a vida que outrora desperdicei. Não voltarei a mergulhar no abismo pútrido da morte, não voltarei a manchar a minha beleza que rivaliza com as estrelas do vasto céu aveludado e com as águas cristalinas e límpidas do imenso oceano azul com a maldade e indignidade que conheço como se ambas fossem minhas irmãs gémeas.

O sacrifício desta delicada rosa em nada se compara com as vidas que sorrirão para o destino. Os meus companheiros ficarão em segurança repousando num berço de flores que os guiará novamente para o caminho da luz e da esperança.

Como é agradável o beijo da luz! Como é quente o caminho do bem! Como é sedutora a viagem através da mudança! Como é doce a melodia da vitória! Como é gratificante assistir ao nascimento de uma nova rosa, mais bela e esplendorosa do que nunca!


End file.
